


Hamilton- Musical and Cast One Shots

by Phoxey



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoxey/pseuds/Phoxey
Summary: An One-Shot Collection about Hamilton and/or the Musical Cast.Requests open!





	Hamilton- Musical and Cast One Shots

(Lin is about 20 in this)

  


  


You were at a bar and drinking your third whiskey. Your boyfriend had left you.  
For a girl! You always thought he was gay, like you, but apperantly not.  
You huffed a sad sigh.  
The bar was crowded and loud, but somehow everything around you seemed muffled.

"Alone?", a voice next to you dragged you out of your melancholic trance.  


You saw a man, a bit younger than you. He was cute. Dark hair, kind eyes, lean body.  
And his slight smile...  


"Unfortunately, yes.", you answered.  
"Want some company?", he asked.  
"Wouldn't say no."

With that he sat down next to you. You told him about your ex. He was such a good listener and you have no idea how you ended up kissing.  
The two of you made it to your apartment.

As soon as the two basically broke through your door you pushed him against said door and sucked at his neck, as your hands slipped under his shirt. You grinded against his body, enjoying his little moans and gasps.  
Suddenly he stopped you. "We don't even know eachothers names!", he panted out. "I'm Lin."  
You smirked. " _Lin._ You will know me by the name Daddy."  
"I've never slept with a man.", he confessed shyly.  
"Hush, babyboy. I will be gently with you.", you pecked his lips. "I will make you feel so good."  
You massaged his unit through his pants and he whimpered and nodded.  
"What's my name, babyboy, say it.", you commanded.  
"Daddy.", he breathed out.  
"Good  boy, do what Daddy says and he will reward you.", you smiled bittersweet.  
Lin just managed to nod.  
You picked him up, he wrapped his legs around your hip and you carried him to your bed.

"Undress, babyboy. Daddy wants to see your pretty body."  
Lin did as you told him.   
First his shirt, then shoes and socks, then his pants:  
You saw how hard he already was in his briefs.  
Hesitating he dropped them as well.  


"Such a beauty.", you smiled affectionatly, trying to ease him a bit.  
You dropped to your knees and without a warning deepthroated him.  
Lin moaned loudly and you smirked with his dick in your mouth.  
You bobbed your head a few times, letting your tongue play with the wet tip of Lin's cock.  
"Can you do the same for Daddy, babyboy?", you asked gently, willing to accept a no.  
But Lin nodded. "I think so, yes."  
"Yes... who?"  
"Yes, Daddy, I try to do that for you.", he corrected himself.  
You kicked off shoes and socks and pulled down your briefs along with your pants.  
"On your knees, babyboy.", you said with a thick voice.  
You were already half hard, so he jerked you and then started sucking on your tip.  
You moaned and watched him for a while. Quickly you pulled your shirt off as well.

"Let me help you, babyboy. Pat my thigh, if you want me to pull off.", You said and he nodded.  
You gently cupped his chin and fed him your cock slowly, studying his face.   
Soon he began choking, but he didn't pat your thigh. His eyes began tearing up, but he didn't pat your thigh.  
"You're doing so well.", you encouraged him moaning.  
He managed to take you until his nose touched your abdomen, then you pulled off.  
You pushed him onto the bed and dragged your tongue from his neck over his chest and stomach, down to his thigh, where you sucked a mark.  
You flipped him over so he was laying on his stomach.  
You spreaded his ass and began prepping him for what was about to come.

You licked him and then you pushed a finger into him, then a second one, he could even take a third.  
"Such a good boy, not even wincing.", you praised him.  
You quickly spat on your dick, because you lacked lube.  
You figured your ex took it with him.  


Slowly you slid into Lin.  
He groaned.  
"Are you, okay, babyboy?"  
"Yes, Daddy."  
Carefully you thrusted, giving him the opportunity to adjust to your size.  
"Please, Daddy, fill me out.", Lin begged moaning.  
You slid all the way into him and as he winced and moaned, you knew you hit his G-Spot.  
So you did  exactly that, over and over.  
"Daddy!... Can I...I have to... Can I cum?", Lin asked, while you were thrusting he was jerking himself.  
"You were such a good boy. Cum for Daddy."  
With shaking legs he came onto your bed, but you didn't mind.   
You felt his inner muscles tighten around you and it pushed you over the edge.  
You buried yourself all the way into him and came moaning.  


You pulled out and collapsed next to him.  
Lin looked at him. "It hurt less than I expected."  
You nodded and smiled, pulling him closer.  
"Sleep a bit.", you say and closed your eyes.  
  
  
  
Next morning your bed was empty and Lin was gone.  
But you found a note next to you.  
  
"Booty call" and his phone number.  
  


Smirking you shook your head and saved his number in your phone.

  


  



End file.
